totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Madagascar
COMING SOON Deep in the bowels of an immense jungle off the coast of Africa, 18 strangers from different walks of life will come together, in the adventure of a lifetime. Confronting a mysterious land of unique wildlife, ancient customs unknown to the outside world and an enduring culture, they must be ready to face the elements...and ultimately each other, or be voted out! In the end, only 1 will remain to claim the million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor! This...is Survivor: Madagascar! Episode 1: "The Devil Put Donnelley Here" As the coarse, choppy waters of the Indian Ocean pummeled themselves onto the idyllic sandy brown beach, the authoritative voice of a man in his fifties could be heard. "Over the last eighteen years, Survivor has travelled the globe far and wide to locations practically untouched by the average man." As he narrated, footage of past season locations was shown, including Borneo, Australia, Palau, Samoa, the Philippines and Fiji. "This season, that very trend only continues, as we set sail to Madagascar! Long untouched by the outside world and shrouded in mystery, this immense island is home to bizarre wildlife that exists nowhere else on earth, sacred social customs and a history that spans thousands of years!" Ring-tailed lemurs were shown frolicking through trees, followed by Malagasy people engaging in tribal rituals. "Beneath me, eighteen Americans are about to embark on a journey to this strange land, where not only will they be forced to endure the unforgiving elements, but also each other!" One of the contestants, this one named Paul Anderson, gave the first confessional of the season. '(CONF): '"I've been watching this show since I was twelve and to finally be here, I just keep PINCHING myself because I don't think it's really true!", said the eager young male who proceeded to do just that. "...IT'S REAL!" he yelped as he proceeded to fake fainting. The next contestant, Jessica Wilson, then gave one of her own. '(CONF): '"Throughout my life, everyone around me has underestimated me for being an attractive female! Without exception, I've always proven them wrong and this time will be no different!" a svelte brunette woman proclaimed confidently. The last contestant to speak up for a while was a mustached, tattooed man named Adam Wallman. '(CONF): '"Ever since watching Boston Rob take advantage of those idiots on Redemption Island, it's been my dream to do the same and brainwash people left and right! No one's gonna touch me!" Boasted the cocky man in his late twenties. "I'll be mean, I'll be tough, I won't care who I hurt!" Eventually, Probst concluded his narration. "In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor! Thirty-nine days, eighteen people, one Survivor!" As the camera zoomed quickly into the fishing trawler, Probst addressed the ecstatic crowd of eighteen. "Welcome to Survivor: Madagascar!", he greeted excitedly. "For the next thirty-nine days, this island will be your home! Guy in the business suit, what's your name?" The man, who lightly adjusted his red tie, replied. "Barnes. Lous Barnes. And as you've probably determined from my intro, I'm a secret agent in addition to an investment banker." Louis' response elicited polite chuckles from the seventeen other competitors, while he then gave a confessional of his own. '(CONF): "'When people read my description, they'll probably assume I'm going to be some type of breakout character akin to Rudy Boesch, Keith Nale or even Joe Del Campo! After all, the older players are always America's heroes! But that's a misconception! Richard and Russell will be brought to their knees, as I'm going to create a Survivor empire!" Probst then pointed to the man seated next to Louis. He appeared to be in his mid-sixties and was wearing a white undershirt, which concealed his lean, toned build. His long, shaggy gray hair was tied back in a man bun, leaving his silver-salted beard in plain sight. "Older man in the sleeveless shirt, what's your name?" "Well, I'm really Rob", he started "But I know how many of THOSE guys you've had. Cesternino, Mariano, what's so special about an Ackerman? If anything, please call me Chong!" Chong's choice of nickname led to another eruption of laughter across the boat, with the older contestants more receptive to his not-so subtle reference. '(CONF) "'All my life, people have told me I was basically Tommy Chong's....Chong character! Frankly, they're wrong! I've been like this way before it was in vogue and just because he made pot and long hair popular again in the 80s, doesn't mean that he made me!" Chong stated to the camera. Eventually, Probst turned to Jessica, who was wearing a casual business-dress combo. "Sharp looking young woman, what should I call you? Any monikers of your own?" Chuckling at Probst's sarcasm, she shook her head vigorously. "Nah, I'm good with just Jessica. Though Jess is acceptable too!" '(CONF) '"Half of the people on this boat that I'm surrounded by, I sincerely believe that they're actors in elaborate disguises. That older man...I think he called himself Chong, whatever his moniker was, he DEFINITELY was recruited!" Probst then faced the group once more, his grin growing ever-so obvious. "Alright, you want me to tell you how this is going to go down?" Before he could finish, a blond man with a Swedish accent interrupted him. "Are we going to be on a tribe with super-players like Brad Culpepper, Ben and Domenick?" He snarked. Most of the boat was howling loudly in chortling laughter. "No, not this season", Probst replied back without changing his demeanor. "By the way joker, what's your name?" The Swede smiled wryly, happy he got the host's attention. "I'm Otto Axelson and please, just call me Otto! No Donaldson, no Cochran, no Abbatte, just Otto!" Probst nodded. "Alright Otto. Tell your friends here that this season is going to have the One World twist!" With that, the 18 castaways shared collective gasps. Otto was quick to share his thoughts in the confessional. '(CONF) '''After I made my pre-requisite sarcastic remark for the day, Probst admonished me and was like: "No Otto, that's not the twist! You're just going to all live together!" My face was completely resembling the screaming painting by Leonardo Da Vinci! Not only has that twist not been used for 13 seasons, but One World was a TERRIBLE season! Please tell me there's no Redemption Island with a cameo by Ozzy and Boston Rob!" he begged to the camera as he jokingly fainted. "Here's how it's going to work", Probst explained. "I'm going to call your names and tell you which tribe you're a part of. Once that's done, collect as many supplies as you can in 60 seconds. After THAT'S over, you guys will race to your new home. The first tribe there will win a case of flint. Whether you give it to the other tribe or keep it for yourself, that's up to you. Louis, Paul, Otto, Ernest, Chris, Amy, Layla, Kristie, Emma, you are Drakaka, which is Malagasy for crab", he said as he threw the nine of them green colored buffs. "Jessica, Karen, Hannah, Lex, Christine, Adam, Chong, John, Glenn, you are Ahay, Malagasy for lemur", he told them as he threw them nine purple buffs. "Okay, Survivors ready? GO!" With that, the contestants scurried in varying directions, some colliding into each other. Louis, who had a mischievous smirk on his face, "accidentally" tipped over the supplies that were intended for Ahay, sending the various fruit, vegetables and supplies into the ocean. '(CONF) "'Usually, these types of preliminary challenges result in an even number of supplies for both tribes.", Louis said to the camera. "Of course, the goal is to weaken the enemy, so I just did something a little bit unscrupulous!" He then hopped over to where his tribemates were, cutting the raft loose and jumping into the water, as he beckoned for assistance from below. "HEY, YOUNG GUY! HURL THE FRUIT DOWN PLEASE!", he said to Paul. Paul nodded, then carefully tossed the fruit into the raft, hopping into the water after him. '(CONF) '''"I noticed Louis toss Ahay's supplies into the ocean and if you want me to be honest, I would have called him out immediately." Paul said. "But if I have visible ethics and morals, he's going to out me as being a threat to his reign, so I'll be his little sycophant for now, the Matt to his Rob, if you will! Besides, we could have recovered some adequate service vessels from that boat!"